polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Englandball
and Franceball |founded = 927 |onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Wessexball |predicon = Wessex |onlysuccessor = UKball |nexticon = UK |ended = 1707 |image = Byz-Cyning.png|927-1603 2F50492C-C0F2-4AF4-93AC-15652E3DAC17.png|1603-1707 |caption = Merry, shall we have a play extempore? |government = Parliamentary Monarchy |language = Anglo-Saxon English |capital = Londonball |religion = Christianity |enemies = Kingdom of Franceball Kingdom of Scotlandball |predecessor = Kingdom of Wessexball Kingdom of Sussexball Kingdom of Essexball Kingdom of Kentball Dumnoniaball Merciaball Kingdom of East Angliaball Kingdom of Northumbriaball Welsh Marchesball Principality of Walesball |intospace = No |status = United with Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland}} was a kingdom in the British Isles. It's clay is part of today's UKball. History In northern Jutland, a Germanic-speaking peoples called Anglo-Saxons came into the British isles. The Anglo-Saxons lived quite peacefully, being invaded by Vikings multiple times, but it's no big deal. That is, until Normandyball attacked Englandball in what is known today as the Norman conquest of England, bringing in the French language and a new flag for England, with 2 blue quadrants with fleur de lis and 2 red quadrants with 3 lions. Kingdom of Englandball during the 1300's was at war with Kingdom of Franceball for 116 years, so we'll just call it the 100 Years War because "the 116 Years War" doesn't have the same ring as "the 100 Years War". Kingdom of Englandball managed to hold off the French for a long time until the French pushed back and secured a victory. 1455, Englandball was at war with itself in what is now know as the War of the Roses, this was caused after the current king was being a horrible king with absolutely no kingly talents whatsoever. The 2 belligerents were the House of Lancaster (of which the current king was a part of) and the House of York (who wanted to overthrow the king), and in the beginning, the kings wife was busy doing all the fighting while the king hid. This lasted for a long time until the Yorks successfully overthrew the king, until being overthrown thereafter by a new house known as the House of Tudor. Englandball was a little late to the colonial game, and so, he tried his hardest to create its own empire, founding colonies only to fail much later. That is until the year 1624 when he colonized St. Kitts and Nevisball and Barbadosball successfully. Englandball was also really good at stealing clay from every other nation, gobbling up Gibraltarball and Jamaicaball from Spainball and also halting Netherlandsball from eating up the Caribbean, making England the American powerhouse until 1707 when he merged with Scotlandball to form UKball, effectively ending the English Empire and starting the British Empire. How to Draw Kingdom of Englandball is one of a few countryballs that can be drawn in two different ways, this will show you both techniques on how to draw this historic clay Version 1: This is the much more common way to draw him, and this is the same way to draw Englandball # Draw a white circle # Draw a red cross going from all sides # Draw two eyes and you're done! Version 2: This is a less common way, and this is the flag shown in Eu4 # Draw a Circle # Split the circle into quadrants # Colour the top-left and bottom right quadrants blue # Colour the top-right and bottom left quadrants red # In the blue quadrants, draw three yellow fleur de lis, or circles if you're not as artistic # In the red quadrants, draw three yellow lying lions, or thin, horizontal rectangles # Draw two eyes and pat yourself on the back! Gallery Kingdom of Englandball.png 'yP9bMTM.png 'eXT0WmC.png Q4rAkF3.png 'kJrHqaV.png KZpUA.png 'uk3BUYc.png 7nT5ruO.png|Here with St George's flag 'k0zbntp.png Spices.png History of Europe.png SxEmfYW.png 941.png Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:UKball Category:Monarchy Category:Englandball Category:Walesball Category:Welsh Speaking Countryball Category:Cornish Speaking Countryball Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Kingdom Category:Catholic Category:British Empireball